


Colorfull Series

by Rafiz_Sterna



Category: A Pink, Beast | B2ST, K-pop
Genre: Chaptered, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Indonesian
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafiz_Sterna/pseuds/Rafiz_Sterna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidup itu di liputi berbagai macam warna. Dan hari ini warna-warna itu mewakili hidupku untuk menemukan pasanganku. Pasangan hidupku di masa depan.<br/>Dalam pandangan mataku, dia selalu terlihat menarik dan merupakan sosok yang tak akan selesai aku bahas dalam berlembar-lembar kertas yang sudah kupenuhi dengan tulisan tanganku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yellow Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Halo~  
> aku membawa cerita baru yang mungkin agak terkesan begitu drama.  
> Pasangannya adalah Dongwoon (member beast) dan Eunji (member A Pink) couple pertama dan sepertinya menjadi yang aku favoritkan.  
> at least, selamat membaca... ^^

 

**Yellow Chair**

 

 

**Music:** How Can I by TVXQ

 

* * *

Dan entah untuk ke berapa kalinya aku menghela nafas di hari ini. Berusaha menenangkan diri dan meyakinkan diriku dengan megirimkan afirmasi-afirmasi positif bahwa aku mampu melewati dengan sukses masalah kecil yang aku hadapi saat ini.

Ku sentuh lagi gelas  berwarna biru yang isinya tinggal sedikit lagi. Coklat hangat memang cocok sekali dengan keadaanku sekarag.  Ku sesapi sedikit demi sedikit coklat yang masih tersisa. Aku iri dengan tatakan piring yang menjadi pasangan gelas biru ini. Walau hanya menjadi alas dari gelas, namun tetap di perlukan dan di butuhkan.

Ku alihkan pandangan ke objek yang  menjadi sumber  masalah kecilku beberapa hari ini. Dia mengalihkan duniaku, senyumnya, cara bicaranya, bahkan cara dia berjalan saat meninggalkan cafe ini. Sudah nyaris seminggu, hal yang mampu aku lakukan hanyalah menatapnya dari jauh seperti ini. Kemajuan yang kudapat adalah dia merupakan penghuni tetap kursi berwarna kuning di sebelah jendela yang berbingkai kuning pula.

Cepat-cepat aku memandangi jalanan di luar kafe tepat saat dia mulai membalikkan pandangannya ke arahku. Aku masih takut jika ketahuan diam-diam memandanginya. Aku belum siap jika dia mengintimidasiku dengan tatapan,

‘Ada apa kau melihatku?’

Atau mungkin yang paling parah dia mendatangi mejaku dan bertanya,

‘Kau siapa? Ada apa melihatku?’

Dengan nada yang menusuk dan memojokkan ku seolah-olah aku adalah tersangka.

Hari ini hujan turun mengguyur kotaku yang beberapa hari di liputi dengan cuaca panas dan matahari bersinar terik. Sepertinya cuacapun berbanding lurus dengan keadaan hatiku. Cuaca panas saat aku pun panas memikirkan tugas yang menumpuk di pojokan ruang kerjaku meminta untuk di pindahkan dan segera di kerjakan. Dan sekarang hujan,  menggantikan panas,  saat aku bertemu dia si penghuni kursi kuning. Jalanan kota di penuhi dengan pejalan kaki yang sedang berusaha menghindari hujan. Hujan pun menjadi salah satu alasanku menghabiskan waktu di cafe sambil menyesapi coklatku yang tinggal sedikit, selain menatap dari jauh penghuni kursi kuning.

Tak ada alasan yang pasti jika ada yang bertanya kenapa aku mengagumi, ah lebih tepatnya begitu mengagumi sumber masalahku beberapa hari ini.  Apa ini yang namanya _cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

Sementara dia melayangkan pandangannya keluar kafe, perlahan aku mengeluarkan kamera. Memotret tanpa sepengetahuannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku melakukan perbuatan yang tak legal ini. Dia selalu duduk di tempat yang sama setiap hari, sedangkan aku selalu berpindah-pindah tempat. Berusaha mendapatkan banyak fotonya dari sudut-sudut yang berbeda. Dalam pandangan mataku, dia selalu terlihat menarik dan merupakan sosok yang tak akan selesai aku bahas dalam berlembar-lembar kertas yang sudah kupenuhi dengan tulisan tanganku. Kamera milikku pun setuju dengan hal itu.  Hahaha... bahkan aku belum mengetahui siapa namanya.

Beberapa foto untuk saat ini sepertinya cukup. Ku simpan kembali kameraku di tempatnya. Hujan makin lebat, dan sepertinya semua sepakat tidak akan keluar dari kafe sebelum hujan reda. Apa lagi ini baru pukul 4 sore.

“Dongwoon- _ah_ ”

Ini dia. Orang yang mengajakku pertama kali ke kafe ini dan membuatku bertemu dengan penghuni kursi kuning.

“Kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah menghabiskan secangkir coklat karena terlalu lama menunggumu, Yoseob _Hyung_.”

“Aku hanya terlambat 1 jam, Woon.”

Hanya? 1 jam itu lama. Dan tanpa rasa bersalah pada ku, Yoseob _hyung_ langsung duduk di kursi yang masih kosong di dekatku.

“Kau dari mana saja _hyung_? Kenapa Cuma 1 jam? Tidak sekalian 2 atau 3 jam?”

Apalagi alasannya kali ini?

“Jangan marah, _saeng_. Aku hanya _do something_. Dan itu rahasia...”

“ _Tidak boleh di beri tahu kepada siapun termasuk kepadamu Son Dongwoon_. _Hyung_ , aku bahkan sampai hapal apa kelanjutanya karena sudah terlalu sering kau ucapkan.”

Ahh~ salah apa aku memiliki _hyung_ yang punya koleksi jam karet?

Yahh walaupun begitu, di dalam hatiku aku berterima kasih dengannya. Karenanya, berkatnya,  aku bisa berjumpa dengan penghuni kursi kuning. Ini masih cinta sepihak.

“Jangan pasang tampang bodohmu, Dongwoon. Aku akan traktirmu hari ini.”

“Benarkah? Jangan sampai kau menyesal, _hyung_. Hehehe”

“Tentu saja. Kau mau apa?”

Yoseob _hyung_ masih memasang wajah cerianya tanpa tahu apa yang akan melenyapkan senyumnya beberapa menit lagi. _Hyung_ , bersiap lah...

“Persediaan coklat dan makanan manisku tinggal untuk malam ini, _hyung_.”

“ _Andwee_!!! Dongwoon... jangan pernah berani.”

Kau tahu lanjutannya, _hyung_ , namun maaf. Kau sudah mengeluarkan pancingan untuk mentraktirku dan kini aku tangkap umpannya. Kau mendapat ikan paus, _hyung_.

“Tolong penuhi persediaanku itu untuk selama 1 minggu, _hyung_.”

Sepertinya aku sedang tersenyum sadis saat ini.

“Akan ku masukan kau dalam daftar _saeng_ yang harus ku hindari nomor satu.”

“Begitu pula dengan mu. Akan ku masukkan kau dalam daftar _hyung_ ku yang paling pelit dan tidak bisa menepati janji.”

“Kau mengancamku eoh?”

Walaupun kau mencoba untuk marah itu tidak akan mempan untukku, _hyung_. Wajah mu terlalu manis seperti pemen-permen ku.

“Berarti tidak masalah kan jika beberapa foto memalukan milik mu, ini nanti akan terpampang di beberapa tempat?”

Ujarku sembari mengotak atik isi kameraku mengecek foto-foto yang ada, walau sebenarnya yang kulihat adalah foto si penghuni kursi kuning. Aku sama sekali tak memiliki foto yang akan kugunakan sebagai ancamanku pada Yoseob _hyung._ Aku hanya menggertak.

“Son Dongwoon...”

Yoseob _hyung_ percaya. Dapat ku baca dari mimik wajahnya.

“Apa?”

“Ayo kita pergi membeli keinginanmu.”

Dengan senyum terpaksa dia mengatakannnya.

Ku lirik sedikit ke penghuni kursi kuning itu, memastikan apakah dia masih menempati kursinya atau tidak. Ku tinggalkan sekitar 30 menit sepertinya tak apa kan? Dia akan terus di sini hingga pukul 7 malam. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia tunggu selama ini. Kebanyakan aku selalu menemukan dirinya duduk sendirian atau terkadang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

“Ayo, _hyung_.”

Ku seret Yoseob _Hyung_ menuju pusat perbelanjaan terdekat. Membeli coklat dan teman-temannya. Salahkan otakmu yang tak pernah hapal bahwa aku sudah terlalu sering mintamu untuk membelikanku makanan manis, _hyung_. Atau minimal, kau harus ingat , seorang Son Dongwoon merupakan maniak makanan manis.

 

* * *

 

Ternyata aku membutuhkan waktu yang lebih sedikit untuk menguras kantong Yoseob _hyung_. 27 menit. Dengan 2 kantong belanjaan makanan manis, aku kembali memasuki cafe yang tadi aku datangi. Dan benar saja. Dia masih duduk di situ, sendirian.

Tapi, semua bangku sudah terisi penuh kecuali 2 kursi yang ada satu meja dengannya.

‘Hanya menyapa saja dan tanyakan namanya. Apa susahnya sih?’

Dengan bermodal nekat dan rasa penasaran ku langkahkan kakiku menuju mejanya.

“Permisi, bolehkah aku duduk di sini? Semeja denganmu?”

Saat dia menatapku, saat itu pula aku menyadari, bahwa dia terlihat lebih baik atau cantik. Berada di dekatnya dalam radius kurang dari 1,5 meter membuatku merasa kehilangan kemampuan berkata-kataku.

“Tentu saja. Silakan duduk.”

Jawabnya sembari menampilkan senyuman yang sepertinya cukup membuatku tak perlu mengkonsumsi yang manis selama 24 jam ke depan.

“Mau beberapa permen atau coklat? Aku punya banyak yang sepertinya tak masalah jika ku bagi bersamamu.”

Ku  buka telapak tangan kananku sudah ada sebatang coklat dan beberapa permen rasa jeruk.

“Sepertinya tidak masalah. Ini tidak beracunkan?”

Sedikit sangsi dia. Tidak mungkin aku berniat meracuni orang yang ku taksir.

“Mana mungkin aku berani meracunimu. Kau terlalu cantik untuk kubuat mati hari ini.”

Aku serius dengan kata-kataku. Sedangkan dia hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

“Namaku Son Dongwoon. Namamu?”

Masih dengan tanganku yang terjulur berharap dia akan mengambil permen dan coklat yang ada kemudian menjabat tanganku sebagai tanda perkenalan, kemudian menyebutkan namanya.

“Eunji. Jung Eunji. Terimakasih atas pemberiannya.”

Jung Eunji. Catat itu baik-baik. Jangan lupakan namanya. Dan barusan dia tersenyum lagi, hingga aku merasa aku pun ikut tersenyum karenanya.

“Aku panggil Jie bagaimana?”

Ucapku sambil mengeluarkan kameraku.

“Kenapa?”

Tanyanya sambil menumpu wajahnya dengan tangan sebelah kirinya.

“Itu rahasia.”

Ujarku saat mengambil fotonya langsung di depan Jie yang otomatis menunjukkan raut wajah terkejut.

“Jangan sembarangan mengambil fotoku. Kau harus minta izin dulu.”

“Aku kesulitan mengingat wajah. Jadi aku membutuhkan fotomu agar aku tak pernah melupakannmu. Boleh aku minta fotomu? Kalau perlu kita foto berdua.”

“Tentu. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Tapi kau harus membayarku dengan 1 batang coklat lagi.”

“Tak masalah.”

Akhirnya aku mengetahui namanya bahkan mendapatkan fotonya. Penghuni kursi kuning ini namanya adalah Jung Eunji.

 

* * *

**To be Continued**

 


	2. Blue Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> | ...cinta sejati itu adalah kau bahagia saat dia bahagia meski bukan kau yang membuatnya bahagia. Biarpun begitu. Siapapun yang kau pilih, aku takkan melepaskanmu, Jung Eunji. |  
> .  
> | aku terlalu malas untuk tidur dan mendapati bahwa hari ini Jung Eunji masih di luar genggamanku. |  
> .  
> | “Karena menangis bisa membuat dirimu lebih baik dan ada banyak hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan setelah menangis selain menangisinya kembali.” |

 

**Blue Tears**

 

**Music:** When I Miss You by BEAST, Still by TVXQ

 

* * *

  

Mengelilingi kota dengan menaiki kendaraan umum sepertinya asik. Apa lagi cuaca hari ini pas sekali untuk merealisasikan tujuanku itu. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dari rutinitas sehari-hari.

Bisa di bilang, aku sedang mencoba melupakan fakta yang ku dapatkan beberapa hari ini. Aku terlalu _shock_. Mungkin ini juga salahku mengapa tak mencari tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Tak bisa aku tanyakan, ya aku gali sediri. Mungkin dengan cara mengikutinya selama beberapa hari.

Masih jelas di ingatku bagaimana adegan 2 minggu yang lalu, dan tiap kali mengingatnya aku merasa jantungku tak bisa berlama-lama tinggal di tempatnya dan emosiku naik.

 .

_Flashback on._

 .

Jung Eunji masih duduk di kursi kuningnya sendirian. Aku bermaksud untuk kembali menemuinya hari ini setelah pertemuan pertama kami yang di mulai dengan kekakuan serta sepotong coklat dan beberapa permen jeruk. Hari ini aku datang terlambat ke kafe karena ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan. Tapi hari ini, ekspresinya berbeda. Terlihat lebih ceria. Ada apa?  Apapun itu, ia terlihat manis. Dan makin manis hari ini.

Walau aku masih berdiri di seberang jalan kafe, dapat ku tangkap dan ku bingkai senyumnya hari ini di dalam ingatanku. Sedikit mengusiknya untuk sekedar bertanya ‘bagaimana kabar hari ini?’ tak masalah kan? Mulai ku reka-reka apa yang akan ku katakan dan ku lakukan saat berhadapan dengannya beberapa menit lagi.

Lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki masih berwarna merah  sekitar 20 detik lagi dan aku masih mengira-ngira dengan tetap fokus pada wajahnya. Kini lampu telah berubah warna kuning dan aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku mendekati zebra cross. Dengan pasti, ku angkat kakiku menuju kafe. Setelah lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Ku dapati senyum seorang Jie berubah makin ekspresif yang membuatku penasaran. Ku ikuti arah pandangnya yang kini mengarah pintu kafe yang masih berjarak 8 meter dariku. Langkahku melambat seiring makin dekatnya aku dengan pintu masuk kafe dan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

Senyum yang ku pasang tadi, lenyap seketika. Dapat kulihat saat ini, Jie tersenyum untuk seorang laki-laki yang tak aku kenali dan kemudian mereka saling melepas rindu dengan berpelukan dan hal-hal lainnya yang tak aku saksikan. Karena aku sudah mengarahkan kakiku dan menetapkan hatiku untuk jauh-jauh dari kafe itu yang barusan membuatku patah hati.

 .

_Flashback off._

_._

Namun aku belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Jung Eunji. Sejak kejadian Jie bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin pacarnya, aku masih mencoba datang ke kafe itu. Meski hal yang kudapatkan makin membuat hatiku sakit. Jie duduk bersama seseorang itu, dengan pandangan yang membuatku berfikir,

‘Kenapa tidak aku saja yang duduk di depannya dan bercakap-cakap dengannya sekarang?’

Dan hari-hari berikutnya, Jie mulai duduk sendiri namun tetap berkomunikasi melalui telepon yang aku yakini orang di seberang telpon itu adalah orang yang sama dengan sebelumnya karena ekspresi yang di pancarkan Jie sama.

Seseorang berkata padaku, _cinta sejati itu adalah kau bahagia saat dia bahagia meski bukan_ _kau yang membuatnya bahagia_. Biarpun begitu. Siapapun yang kau pilih, aku takkan melepaskanmu, Jung Eunji.

Dan begitulah ceritanya hingga aku terjebak di hari ini dan mencoba untuk bangit men- _support_ diriku. Sebegitu terpuruknya aku, hingga beberapa hari tak pernah beranjak dari ruang cuci foto dan terus berkutat dengan foto-foto Jie yang kumiliki. Imbasnya, aku tak ingat untuk tidur karena aku terlalu malas untuk tidur dan mendapati bahwa hari ini Jung Eunji masih di luar genggamanku.

Sekarang, kantong mataku punya kantong mata. Aku sudah menyerupai manusia panda. Itu semua mempengaruhi cara berpakaianku hari ini. Dengan celana hitam, sneekers coklat dan jangan lupakan jaket dengan kupluk yang sangat besar berwarna biru di tambah dengan topi berwarna hitam. Aku persis seperti penjahat. Wajahku tak terlihat jika ada orang yang tegak atau duduk sejajar denganku.

Pintu bus terbuka, selesai mengantarkanku ke tempat tujuanku sore ini. Membuatku menyakini perkatan guruku mengenai cinta tempo hari,

“Jika seseorang jatuh cinta, pikiran dan tubuhnya tak pernah bekerja sama baik.”

Kaget bercampur perasaan aneh.

“Kau memang guruku, Junhyung _hyung_.”

Desisku pelan. Saat ini aku berdiri di depan kafe dimana aku bertemu dengan Jie. Pikiranku menginstruksikan untuk menjahui tempai ini beberapa hari, namun tubuhku menolak meresponnya. Malahan membangkang dan mengajakku kembali ke kafe ini.

Sudah terlanjur, masuk saja lah. Aku juga lapar dan membutuhkan beberapa potong kue dari kafe milik... milik siapa ya? Sudahlah. Lupakan.

Dan benar saja. Jie sedang duduk di tempat yang sama. Tapi, kali ini dia terlihat menyedihkan. Kenapa lagi dengannya? Langsung saja aku menuju mejanya.

“Boleh aku duduk di sini? Kursi lainya sudah penuh.”

Tanpa persetujuannya, aku sudah duduk di seberangnya. Pertanyaanku tadi tak sepenuhnya benar, masih ada beberapa kursi kosong yang tak akan terlihat jika kau tak benar-benar menggerakkan kepalamu dari kanan terus ke kiri.

“Silakan saja.”

Jawab Jie dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Berselang beberapa menit, Jie tetap tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Menganggapku seolah-olah tak pernah ada. Aku memesan makanan ku seperti biasa ketika bertandang kemari. Secangkir coklat yang nantinya akan berubah menjadi beberapa cangkir coklat.

Fokusku sekarang adalah memperhatikan wajah dan gerak-gerik Jie. Penampilannya serapi biasanya. Namun tidak dengan ekspresinya, wajahnya murung.

“Kau punya masalah _agasshi_ (nona)?”

“Aku tak mengenalimu.”

Pikirannya sekarang pastilah, untuk apa menceritakan masalahmu kepada seseorang yang tak kau kenali siapa dia. Benarkah dia tidak mengenaliku?

Apa gara-gara penampilanku yang nyaris menutupi seluruh tubuhku? Di tambah dia terlalu sibuk melamun tanpa sempat melihat ke arahku. Ingin rasanya aku berkata,

‘Ini aku. Son Dongwoon. Orang yang pernah berkenalan denganmu beberapa minggu yang lau.’

 Sepertinya itu tak mungkin. Karena sekarang Jie mulai menoleh padaku.

“Kau tahu. Aku baru saja kehilangan orang yang kusayangi. Dia mencampakkanku dan pergi dengan temanku sendiri.”

Jie mengucapkan kata demi kata pada kalimat barusan dengan airmata yang turun perlahan membasahi pipinya dan suara yang tertahan. Dialihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah jalanan. Tanpa berminat melanjutkan pernyataannya barusan.

Tahu perasaanku bagaimana sekarang? Sakit. Terlebih melihat airmatanya. Aku tak tahu bahwa melihatnya bersedih itu lebih sakit dibandingkan saat dia bersama laki-laki lain. Ku mohon Jie, berhentilah menangis. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa terhadap Jie saat ini.

“Terus saja menangis. Tapi, hanya untuk kali ini saja.”

Jie menoleh padaku meminta penjelasan.

“Karena menangis bisa membuat dirimu lebih baik dan ada banyak hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan setelah menangis selain menangisinya kembali.”

Dia sedikit tersenyum kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dapat ku dengar isak tangisnya. Kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi. Bahunya bergetar naik turun mengikuti suaranya yang masih tertahan.

Apa? Aku duduk di sampingnya kemudian memeluknya, mencoba membuatnya tenang? Aku belum mempunyai kuasa seperti itu saat ini, kecuali dia sendiri yang memintanya padaku.

Pesananku datang dan telah di letakkan di meja. Sekilas, kedua mataku menagkap 2 lembar foto tak jauh dari gelas coklat milikku. Kini aku tahu siapa orang yang di tangisi Jie. Dia adalah orang yang pernah datang ke kafe dan memeluk Jie di kafe ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Hebat sekali kau bisa membuat Jie seperti ini. Foto pertama terlihat Jie bersama laki-laki itu. Foto kedua, laki-laki itu dengan seorang wanita lain. Terlihat jelas jika foto itu diambil diam-diam.

Jie masih saja menangis dalam diam. Namun kali ini dia sudah menampakkan wajahnya padaku. Dia terlihat begitu berantakan dengan airmata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir perlahan membasahi wajah manisnya.

“Sudahi saja acara menangisnya. Manismu bisa hilang nanti.”

Ucapku sambil mengusap air matanya dengan tanganku. Jie mencoba untuk berhenti dengan memperlihatkan senyum terpaksanya walau air matanya sama sekali tak mau berhenti.

“Aku sedang berusaha.”

Ku pamerkan senyumku yang tak yakin dapat dia saksikan atau tidak. Aku tidak perduli. Karena kini aku senang, karena aku memiliki kesempatan besar untuk mendapatkan Jie.

“Ini. Memakan coklat saat kau terpuruk, sering membuat merasa lebih baik.”

Ku sodorkan 2 batang coklat yang tersisa di kantong jaketku. Sambil terus berusaha menghapus air mata yang masih tertinggal di wajah Jie. Sedangkan Jie, menatapku dalam dan menyipitkan matanya. Sepertinya sedang memastikan siapa aku.

“Woon?”

Iya ini aku. Kenapa baru sadar sekarang?

“Ada apa?”

Dia tegak dan berpindah tempat duduk di sampingku dan mulai menangis lagi sambil memelukku. Kenapa menangis lagi setelah tahu aku Dongwoon?

“Terima kasih sudah menenemaniku menangis.”

Mengapa dia bisa tahu aku Dongwoon setelah aku memberikannya coklat?

“Karena hanya kau. Dongwoon yang pernah memberiku coklat, dan merek coklat yang kau berikan tadi sama dengan coklat yang pernah kau berikan padaku saat pertama kali bertemu.”

Penghuni kafe menatap kami berdua aneh. Biarkan saja lah. Aku menikmati moment-moment ini. Setidaknya, aku satu langkah lebih dekat dengan tujuanku.

 

*******

**To be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cukup seperti ini saja...


	3. Orange Juice

**Orange Juice**

 

**Music:** First Kiss by FT Island

 

* * *

 

 

Panas. Satu kata yang dapat mewakili keadaan hari ini. Walaupun aku sudah mengenakan kaos putih tipis dan _jeans_ biru, tetap saja tidak mengurangi panas yang aku derita.

Sekarang, aku sedang duduk di teras kafe yang masing-masing mejanya berkanopi bermacam-macam warna. Apa alasanku duduk disini? Kenapa tidak duduk santai di kamar sambil mengerjakan hal lain yang tak membuat berkeringat? Alasanku? Aku hanya mengikuti ajakan seorang teman baru untuk besantai di luar. Menghabiskan waktu katanya.

“Aku mau minum _Orange juice_. Kau apa?”

Tanyanya padaku. Dengan balutan kaos putih berlengan pendek dan jeans abu abu dia terlihat makin manis.

“Sama sepertimu.”

Jawabku seadanya. Pikiranku terbagi antara panas yang mendera diriku dan pesona Jie yang terus menerus memaksaku berfikir, bahwa keadaan dunia akan baik-baik saja selama seorang Jung Eunji masih ada disekitarku.

“Baiklah. Aku pergi mengambil pesanan dulu. Tunggu aku di sini.”

“ _Neee_ , Jie.”

Ku potret lagi dirinya dari jauh. Walau aku sudah mendapatkan fotonya dari dekat – _dan itu tidak sedikit_ \- namun tetap saja itu belum cukup untukku. Aku ingin mengabadikan dirinya dalam berbagai macam kegiatan. Jika bisa setiap kegiatanku bersamanya di rekam seluruhnya. Pasti sudah aku lakukan.

Membahas tentang dirinya sama dengan menghitung bintang dilangit. Tak pernah habis dan selalu ada saja yang dapat ku ceritakan mengenainya.

Ada yang penasaran bagaimana hari ini aku bisa jalan keluar berdua dengannya di naungi cuaca yang terbilang menyusahkan ini? Aku berusaha menjadi semakin dekat denganya dan menjadi seseorang yang selalu diingatnya. Kembali terkenang kejadian dimana dia menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukanku setelah tahu bahwa aku Son Dongwoon.

 

_Flashback on._

Jie menangis bermenit-menit kemudian. Sedangkan aku masih tetap di posisiku. Sesekali membenarkan cara duduk ketika rasa pegal mulai datang. Sementara tangan kananku sibuk mengusap-usap rambutnya yang panjangya nyaris se-siku, tangan kiriku membalas pesan yang terus-terusan masuk. Menanyakan kabarku yang sudah beberapa hari sudah tak menampakkan diri di depan mereka.

                _“ Kau kemana saja? Disini sepi sekali tanpa mu, Woon.”_

Pesan pertama yang kubuka berasal dari Dujun _hyung_. Sepertinya, ini masuk ke _handphone_ beberapa hari yang lalu karena dapatku lihat ada berpuluh-puluh pesan yang absen di kotak masukku.

_“ Aku di kediamanku, hyung. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir.”_

Ku putuskan hanya membalas pesan dari Dujun _hyung_. Sekarang, masti mereka semua sedang berkumpul di tempat yang sama dan semua sudah membaca pesan dari ku.

_“ Terlambat Woon! Kau sudah sukses membuat kami kelimpungan_

_Mencarimu selama beberapa hari. Kau tak ada di rumah! By: joker ”_

Maaf _hyung_ , aku memang _maknae_ labil. Hehehe. Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku. Jie masih saja terus terisak di sampingku. Tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi jarak, malahan menarik jaketku makin kencang.

“Sudahlah. Jangan ikuti emosimu, Jie.”

Jawabannya hanya sebuah gelengan kepala yang masih di iringi dengan tangis. Yang kulakukan hanya kembali mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya.

Sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke handphoneku.

_“ Tolong aku Dongwoon! Kikwang membutuhkan tinggi mu._

_Dia uring-uringan tak ada patner dalam berkelahi. By Yang Yoseob.”_

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil membaca pesan ini. Pesan yang masuk masih bersumber dari nomor Dujun _hyung._ Tapi, isi pesan berasl dari Yoseob _hyung_. Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali. Ku putuskan untuk mematikan _handphone_ dan fokus pada Jie.

“Jie?”

Ku panggil namanya untuk memastikan, apakah dia masih sadar atau bahkan mungkin sudah tertidur. Ku goncang sedikit bahunya. Tak ada reaksi. Ku hadapkan wajahnya padaku dan kulihat dia sudah tertidur dengan jejak air mata yang masih belum mengering.

Bagaimana ini? Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri disini dalam keadan Jie masih tertidur. Itu pilihan yang buruk. Kemungkinan terbesar dia akan menjahuiku karena dianggap sebagai laki-laki tak sopan. Satu-satunya yang mungkin dapat ku lakukan adalah mengantarkannya pulang. Tapi aku tak tahu dimana rumahnya. Masa aku membangunkannya dan bilang, ‘di mana rumahmu?’. Setelah di jawabnya ku suruh dia untuk kembali tidur. Coret! Aku tidak suka opsi itu. Lalu apa?

Ku gapai dompetnya yang terletak disisi meja agak jauh dari ku. Berharap semoga saja aku menemukan alamat tinggalnya.  Sambil tetap mempertahankan posisi ku saat ini agar tak membangunkan Jie, aku membongkar hati-hati isi dompetnya. Akhirnya aku menemukan alamat tempat tinggalnya tertulis kecil di kartu nama.

“Tak jauh dari kafe ini.”

Ucapku pelan. Hanya 2 blok dari sini. Ku coba untuk membangunkannya kembali. Namun nihil. Sebegitu melelahkannya aktivitas menangis? Setelah meminta tolong bantuan seorang pelayan kafe memasukkan barang-barang Jie ke tas milik jie. Aku bergegas menggendongnya di punggungku perlahan. Jangan sampai membuatnya terbangun. Sedangkan tas milik Jie, ku taruh di bagian depanku.

Jie termasuk ringan. Jadi, aku tak memiliki masalah saat menggendongnya. Aku hanya tersenyum seadanya saat keluar dari kafe, menyapa pemilik cafe yang baru saja tiba.

Berjalan di senja hari dengan seorang wanita, bisa dikatakan seperti itu keadaanku sekarang. Tepatnya, aku yang berjalan dan dia ku gendong. Kecil-kecil ku bentuk langkahku. Memperpanjang keadaanku yang sedang menggendong Jie. Mimpi apa aku semalam sehingga tiba di saat seperti ini?

Jie sedikit menggeliat pelan. Memperbaiki posisinya mencari posisi yang nyaman di punggungku. Untung saja hari ini dia mengenakan celana. Aku belum sempat berfikir bagaimana caraku membawa Jie pulang ke tempat tinggalnya jika saat ini dia mengenakan rok atau sejenisnya.

Terlintas sebuah pemikiran konyol mengenai _hyung-hyung_ ku,

‘Semoga tak ada Hyunseung _hyung_ ataupun yang lainnya yang melihatku saat ini.’

10 menit berjalan kaki dengan kecepatan agak atau lumayan lambat, sukses ku lalui dan kini tiba di depan tempat tinggal jie. Terlihat sepi. Apa seluruh penghuninya masih belum kembali? Karena menurutku tempat ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggali sendirian oleh Jie.

Sepertinya aku harus membangunkanmu, Jie. Maafkan aku.

“Jie, bangun. Kita sudah sampai.”

Ku goncang sedikit tubuhnya yang masih setia bersandar di punggungku.

“Ini dimana?”

“Tentu saja di rumahmu.”

Lama menunggu jawabannya. Mungkin nyawanya masih tercecer selama perjalanan pulang tadi.

“Turunkan aku!”

“Baiklah.”

Tetap ku pasang nada senormal mungkin walau sebenarnyaa aku begitu gugup sebelumnya. Pasti dia terkejut karena telah di antar pulang oleh seseorang yang baru berjumpa beberapa kali. Terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

“Mau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa membawamu dan kau dalam keadaan tertidur?”

Ucapku menjawab raut wajahnya yang bigung.

“Iya.”

“Kau menangis disampingku, kemudian jatuh tertidur. Mengenai alamat rumah, kudapat dari salah satu kartu di dompetmu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak sopan. Maaf.”

Hanya sebuah anggukan yang kudapat darinya. Wajahnya masih sembab sesudah menangis. Sepertinya ingin melanjutkan kembali tidurnya. Hal yang terjadi berikutnya, menurutku sebuah kemajuan besar.

“Terima kasih. Hmm... Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?”

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, begitu pula denganku.

“Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?”

 

* * *

 

Tiga hari setelah kejadian bertukar nomor, Jie menghubungiku dengan mengirim sebuah pesan.

                _“ hai..._

_If you want date me, all you have to do..._

_Just... ask...”_

Hah?! Aku merasa kehilangan oksigen di sekitarku.  Benarkah ini pesan dari Jie? Aku masih tak percaya. Ku tatap berulang kali pesan ini. Jie mengirimku pesan seperti ini? Ah, tidak _real,_ tidak mungkin, mustahil. Pikiran terburukku, seseorang menggunakan _handphone_ Jie secara diam-diam kemudian kebetulan melihat nomorku dan mengisengiku. Untuk mempermalukanku dihadapan Jie. Ku balas pesan Jie, untuk konfirmasi. Konyol sekali.

                _“Jie, apakah kau tak salah kirim pesan?_

_Ehmm, maaf ya... ehmm... duh,_

_Bagaimana ya?..._

_Untukku kah pesan tadi?”_

Dia langsung menjawab.

                _“Tentu saja. Itu untukmu.”_

Tak hanya oksigen di sekitarku lenyap. Aku sampai lupa bagaimana untuk bernafas.

 

_Flashback off._

Itulah ceritanya bagaimana aku bisa jalan berdua dengan Jie hari ini. Terlalu drama? Tidak masalah. Aku menyukainya. Seperti yang pernah aku katakan tadi, keadaan dunia akan baik-baik saja selama seorang Jung Eunji masih ada disekitarku.

“Pesanan telah datang...”’

Serunya seketika membuyarkan lamunanku.

“Segelas jus jeruk dan beberapa makanan kecil untukmu, Dongwoon.”

Di letakkannya perlahan apa –apa yang di sebutkannya tadi di depanku. Tapi...

“Kenapa porsimu lebih banyak dariku? Aku juga haus dan lapar.”

“Ambil saja sendiri. Tanganku tak cukup untuk membawa sebanyak yang kau inginkan.”

“Ya sudah lah. Aku malas bergerak saat ini.”

“Terserah padamu.”

Sebelum memulai pembicaraan hari ini, kuputuskan untuk menyantap semua makanan yang ada untuk mengisi energi. Memberi asupan yang pas untuk tubuhku.

“Uhuk!!!”

Aku butuh air minum. Aku tersedak.

“Kalau makan itu pelan-pelan. Ini, minumlah. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu sendirian di sini Dongwoon-ah.”

Di sodorkannya segelas jus jeruk padaku dan di lanjutkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungku, mencoba membantu mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

“Untung aku tidak mati dini gara-gara tersedak.”

Dia hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapanku.

“Itu tidak mungkin Dongwoon. Hahaha...”

Tunggu sebentar, ada yang aneh.

“Jie, apa kau sudah meminum jus jerukmu?”

Tanyaku serius.

“Sudah. Memangnya kenapa?”

Yes! Aku beruntung sekali hari ini. Biar ku jelaskan. Gelas jus jeruk yang Jie berikan padaku adalah miliknya. Darimana aku tahu? Aku tidak pernah menyingkirkan sepotong jeruk yang selalu ada di pinggir gelas sebagai penghias, yang di tancapkan itu. Tapi, tapi, tapi, gelas yang dia berikan padaku, gelas tanpa jeruk di pinggirnya. Berarti bukan milikku dan merupakan milik Jie.

“Berarti kita sudah berciuman secara tidak langsung, Jie...”

Aku tersenyum sambil mengerak-gerakkan gelas yang membuat aku beruntung hari ini di depan Jie.

“Tidak mungkin! Kau bohong padaku kan... Son Dongwoon?”

Pipinya memerah. Akupun merasa semua darah mengalir ke wajahku dan membuat pipiku memanas bahkan mungkin juga memerah.

“Menurutmu? Gelasku masih penuh dan di tempatnya.”

Memang kenyataannya begitu. Pandangan matanya berpindah antara gelas dan wajahku.

“Kenapa? Apa mau merasakannya langsung?”

Ujarku berniat menggodanya. Jika jie meng-iyakannya, aku akan menerima dengan senang hati tentunya. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam sekali sehingga aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dengan tangan kanan masih menyuapi mulutnya cepat-cepat.Dia terlihat manis sekali jika sudah begitu.

Kini aku meminum jus jeruk dari gelasku. Selain karena jus jeruk milik Jie sudah kuhabiskan saat tersedak tadi, cuaca hari ini juga panas.

“Jangan makan terburu-buru. Nanti tersedak sepertiku.”

Dan kemudian...

“Uhuk!!!”

“Benarkan apa kataku?”

Aku tegak di sampingnya dan menepuk punggungnya.

“Minum ini. Pelan-pelan...”

Di habiskannya hingga tinggal sedikit.

“Kau membuatku tersedak Woon.”

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk. Kau tak akan bisa mengancamku dengan pandangan itu, Jie.

“Tidak. Aku malahan mengingatkanmu untuk berhati-hati.”

“Tadi... aku minum dari gelasku. Iya kan?”

“Gelas milikku dan sudah kuhabiskan ¼ isinya sebelum kau minum.”

Kutatap kedua matanya sambil tersenyum.

“Berarti, ciuman secara tidak langsung lagi?”

Ucapnya tak percaya.

Sepertinya, jus jeruk akan menjadi minuman favoritku selain coklat hangat setelah kejadian hari ini.

*******

**To be Continued**

 


	4. Black Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cann't do it more.  
> Sepertinya makin pendek saja. Hope you like it!

**Black Forest Cake**

 

**Music:** First Kiss by FT Island

* * *

Telur, cek! Tepung, cek! Pewarna, cek! _Mixer_ , cek! Oven, cek! Oke, semua komplit. Sekarang jam  8 pagi. Sebenarnya ini terlalu pagi bagiku untuk bangun, apa lagi ini hari Minggu. Namun, demi dia, aku harus melakukan ini.

Ku mulai mengambil mangkok dan memasukkan bahan-bahan. Mencoba mengingat-ingat  resep kue yang baru saja aku pelajari dari tempat kursus. Semoga hasilnya bagus sama seperti praktek terakhirku.

Beberapa butir telur dan beberapa gram tepung kemudian vanilla di susul gula.  Setelah ku pastikan bahan-bahan yang aku masukkan,  ku ambil _mixer_ untuk mengocok kue.

Demi dia, Jung Eunji. Aku membuat kue ini. Aku tak tahu apa kue favoritnya. Yang aku tahu, dia seorang penyuka coklat, walau tidak semaniak aku.  Alasan lainnya adalah hanya kue ini yang mampu aku buat dengan cita rasa yang bagus. Prok prok prok.. *tepuk tangan

Ku colokkan kabel _mixer_ ke stop kontak dan...

“Lustrik padam!”

Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin kan aku membawa adonan yang belum jadi dan  _mixer_ ini ke daerah yang lisriknya tidak padam. Coret. Bisa gagal rencanaku jika Jie melihat ini dan dengan polosnya bertanya padaku,

‘Mau buat kue apa? Boleh ku bantu?’ Dengan wajah polosnya yang selalu membuatku tak tahan untuk mencubitinya atau mengolesinya dengan krim  putih penghias kue.

Opsi lainnya? Satu-satunya jalan yang muncul di kepala ku saat ini hanyalah menggunakan pengocok tangan manual. Semoga aku kuat untuk melakukannya tahap ini.   Ku obrak-abrik lemari perkakas peralatan dapur.

“Dimana? Dimana?”

Dan.. viola! Aku  menemukannya di pojokan lemari paling sudut dapurku. Teman, tolong bantu aku untuk mensukseskan rencanaku ini. Dialog imajinerku dengan alat pengocok kue manual. Dan semoga saja kue ini sukses. Amin.

3 menit pertama.

Adonanku belum menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti selain seluruh adonan telah tercampur rata. Tangan kananku mulai protes. Bahan-bahan yang lain mulai ku masukkan sedikit demi sedikit sesuai apa yang ku pelajari.

4 menit berikutnya.

Adonan yang ku kocok sudah mulai mengembang dan tercampur rata. Beberapa adonan mengotori tanganku karena kekuatan kocokan dan aku yang kurang begitu terbiasa dengan alat manual ini. Beberapa menit lagi tahap ini akan selesai dan akan segera aku panggang.  Astaga! Aku belum memanaskan oven. Segera ku berlari kecil menuju oven. Ku setel pada suhu yang pantas. Ohh.. bagus sekarang setelah 7 menit lebih aku mengocok kue secara manual, listrik sudah hidup. Arghh.. kenapa tidak dari tadi saja.

2 menit kemudian.

Aku putuskan untuk tetap mengocok dengan tangan saja. Sudah terlanjur dari awal aku mengocok dengan tangan, sampai akhirpun harus dengan tangan juga. Walau tangan ku protes minta jatah istirahat tetap saja aku lanjutkan. Bersabarlah tangan. Sebentar lagi akan berlalu.

2,5 menit telah berlalu.

Adonanku sudah selesai aku kocok dan telah aku tuang kedalam loyang berbentuk segi empat yang berukuran 20 cm x 20 cm x 5 cm. Setelah ku pastikan ini bisa ku panggang ku masukkan ke dalam oven yang ku pasang waktu selama 20 menit.

_Good_. Mengocok adonan dengan tangan. Cek!

Untuk _felling_  kue sudah ku beli selai anggur warna ungu. Nanti akan kugunakan sedikit untuk memberi rasa asam di bagian dalam cake ku.

Eunji, ku harap kau menyukai kue buatanku walau tak seenak buatan toko. Tapi ku jamin bahwa kau tak akan keracunan ataupum minimal muntah-muntah satelah memakan kueku. Atas nama seluruh cake di dunia aku mengatakannya.

Ku mulai memotong coklat batangan tipis-tipis, yang nanti akan ku tempeli di bagian pinggir kue. Aku sibuk, atau lebih tepatnya malas untuk menge- _tim_ * coklat-coklat ini.  Cukup ku tempeli saja atau ku parut kemudian ku tabur diatas kue.

Dapat ku yakini 90%, bahwa siapaun yang datang kerumahku dan memasuki bagian dapurku orang-orang akan histeris dan berkata ,

‘Baru kau apakan dapurmu Son Dongwoon?’

_Well_ , jangan salahkan aku. Ini dapurku sendiri. Salah kan otakku yang terlalu jenius mengeluarkan pilihan untuk membuat _black forest cake_ untuk Eunji. Yang kemudian aku amini dan sekarang tengah  aku kerjakan. Aku tak tahu apa-apa, lebih tepatnya tidak begitu mengenal pribadi sorang Jung Eunji. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya. Eunji suka coklat. Dan pikiranku kemudian secara ajaib menghubungkannya dengan kue favoritku.

Oke. Sekarang 18 menit berlalu dan aku belum menyiapkan apa rencanaku selanjutnya untuk menghias kue ini. Ku bongkar seluruh belanjaanku berharap tadi tanpa sengaja saat berbelanja aku memasukkan mentega putih atau krim putih siap pakai atau apapun itu yang bisa aku gunakan untung menghias kue yang sebentar lagi akan matang.

1 menit menjelang kue masak dan seluruh belanjaan telah aku serak dan terhampar di meja dapur, aku menemukan krim putih siap pakai dan beberapa permen coklat yang rencananya menjadi stok cemilanku malam ini. Ku tuangkan ke dalam  mangkok krim putih itu dan mulai ku aduk untuk meliatkannya dan membuatnya gampang ku comot dari mangkok.

“Manis.”

Ku colek sedikit dan ku masukkan ke mulut.

“Tingg!”

Bunyi yang keluar dari oven yang menandakan bahwa kue sudah matang. Ku keluarkan kue dari oven dan melepasnya dari loyang. Ku biarkan dingin terlebih dahulu dan ku  terus melanjutkan kegiatanku mengocok krim.

Kemudian. Aku mulai kembali berkutat dengan kue ini. Menuju tahap akhir dari semua tahap membuat kue. Ku bagi menjadi dua bagian kue ini kemudian ku isi dengan selai anggur. Setelah itu, mulai ku ku tutupi seluruh bagian kue yang tampak dengan krim putih yang manis. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kue ulang tahun ataupun kue yag lainnnya begitu mahal, karena membuat kue itu susah. Aku membuktikannya kali ini. Tahap berikutnya, aku mulai menuliskan nama Jung Eunji di bagian atas kue dengan selai anggur yang telah aku masukkan kedalam plastik yang kini beralih fungsi menjadi pena degan tinta selai anggur.  Coklat-coklat yang telah ku potong tipis- tipis tadi mulai ku tempeli ke sekeliling  cake ini.

_Handphone_ di meja dapur berbunyi keras meminta di angkat. Nanti dulu kalau mau menhubungiku. Aku sibuk. Dan hingga 2 menit genap, _handphone_ ku masih saja berdering. Berteriak-teriak minta di angkat.

“Nanti dulu! Kue ku belum siap!”

Aku berteriak sendiri memarahi _handphone_ yang memiliki nyawa bersumber dari tenaga listrik. Dan kemudian _handphone_ ku benar-benar berhenti berbunyi. Siapapun yang menghubungiku tadi, aku minta maaf. Nanti akan ku telepon kembali, suara hatiku berkata.

“Ting Tong...”

Bel yang berbunyi. Apa lagi sekarang? Kue ku masih belum selesai. Ku abaikan.

“Ting Tong”

Dan terus berbunyi selama 15 detik berikutnya.

“Masuk saja. Pintunya tidak di kunci.”

Dongwoon, tidakkah sempat dirimu berfikir siapa yang sudah datang? Bagaimana jika penjahat? Pikiranku berteriak memberi peringatan. Astaga! Ku putuskan untuk berlari keluar dan segera menendang orang itu keluar jika memang dia berbahaya untukku.  Baru sempat aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

“Apa yang terjadi dengan dapurmu, Woon? Kau baru selesai mengamuk?”

Teriaknya keras. Tapi di telingaku itu adalah suara terbaik yang pernah aku dengar. Aku hanya bisa terpaku di depan meja dapur yang berisi kue yang sedikit lagi selesai aku buat.

“Ish! Kau kotor sekali.”

Dia memandangiku dari atas ke bawah. Apa aku begitu kotor?

“Kenapa wajahmu putih semua? Apa itu tepung? Dan apa di pipi kananmu itu?”

Apa? Aku tak tahu dan aku tak sempat untuk membersihkan diriku ataupun minimal berkaca sejak 1 atau 2 jam yang lalu.

“Selai anggur.”

Katanya setelah mencolek noda yang menempel di pipiku. Kapan dia berjalan mendekatiku?

“Kenapa kau datang kesini?”

Aku mulai menguasai diriku yang terjebak oleh pesonanya.

“Sesuai undanganmu, Son Dongwoon. Aku datang kesini hari ini jam 11. Lihat! Ini pesan yang kau kirimkan pada ku. Iya kan?”

Di sodorkannya _handphone_ miliknya. Dan itu memang pesan yang aku kirim ke Eunji kemarin malam.

“Jadi ada apa kau menyuruhku datang? Apa hanya untuk menyaksikan dapurmu yang berantakan dan memintaku membersihkannya?”

Di edarkanya pandangan matanya keseluruh dapur dengan pandangan malas hingga matanya tertuju pada seonggok kue di depanku.

“Ini apa?”

“Kau bisa bacakan apa yang ku tulis di situ?”

Seharusnya terbaca. Itu tulisan terbaikku.

“Jung Eunji. Hanya itu saja kalimatnya?”

Eunji bertanya padaku sedangkan jawabanku hanya menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tak gatal dengan tangan kotor ku sambil tertawa hambar.

“Jangan mengotori rambutmu dengan krim. Aku tak mau membantunmu membersihkannya.”

Di tariknya tanganku dengan segera dari kepalaku setelah sebelumya maha karyaku di letakkannya.

“Aku tak tahu kau suka apa, Jie. Aku hanya bisa membuat _black forest_. Mau di cicipi?”

Dia terlihat berfikir sambil memanyunkan mulutnya. Ughh, itu terlihat manis sekali

“Tentu saja.”

Di pindahkannya kue yang belum selesai ku hias itu ke meja makan dan mulai memotongnya. Sedangkan aku ke kamar mandi bermaksud membersihkan tubuhku yang kotor ini.

“Nanti saja mandinya, makan kue dulu. Kalau tidak, nanti aku habiskan.”

Ohhh dia mengancam aku? Dengan senyuman seperti itu?

“Tapi.. kotor seperti ini..”

“Temani aku. Ya?”

Baiklah, tanpa memohonpun akan ku kabulkan keinginanmu yang satu ini.

“Iya, aku ikut makan.”

Tanpa melepas celemek dan dengan penampilan berantakan aku ikut makan dan duduk di samping Eunji.

“Buka mulut mu.. aaa.. bagaimana? Enak?”

“Tentu saja enak. Ini kue buatanku untukmu Jie yang ku buat setulus hati. Tak mungkin aku membubuhi racun di dalamnya...”

 

* * *

**To be Continued**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana? apa ini masih terlalu, drama?


	5. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seseorang, sadarkan aku. Bahwa aku tidak bermimpi. Bahwa dia benar-benar menyukaiku.  
> Ini terlalu manis.  
> -Son Dongwoon

**Music:**

You by BEAST

**_***_ **

* * *

 

Definisi hari yang bahagia tidak akan pernah kau temukan jika tidak pernah kau jalani. Itu mampu aku sadari setelah menjalani hari yang penuh kejutan. Salah satunya hari ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresiku sekarang untuk menjelaskannya. Bahkan kata ‘senang’ terlalu sederhana untuk mewakilinya. Aku merasa mampu untuk tidak tidur selama beberapa hari kedepan. Aku terlalu bahagia.

“Aku suka kamu.”

Lirihnya diantara jeda dia menyuapkan _jajjangmyeon_[1] _._ Aku tersedak dan cepat-cepat mengambil segelas _orange juice_ yang ada di depanku. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan aku yang tersedak menerima kalimatnya.

Astaga, ada apa sebenarnya dengan hari ini? Terlalu banyak hal yang begitu mustahil di hari sebelumnya dan kini –hal mustahil itu- malah terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa aku hentikan.

Apakah itu semacam pernyataan? Sebuah pernyataan cinta?

“Ini adalah deklarasi rasa suka kepada kamu.”

Ucapnya lagi dengan tenang dalam waktu yang sempit ini. Aku terpana. Dia sepertinya bisa membaca pikiranku. Benar-benar tidak percaya jika hal ini terjadi dan... dan...

Apalagi yang mengatakannya padaku adalah dia.

Aku membisu di tempatku. Aku tahu oksigen masih aku hirup. Kursi yang aku duduki masih berdiri dengan empat kaki kayunya. Tapi hari ini dia datang kehadapanku dengan kalimat yang ia katakan adalah deklarasinya. Heh??

“Dongwoon?”

Tangannya bermain di depan mataku. Aku masih belum bisa mengatakan apapun untuk kejadian ini. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Gerakannya berusaha untuk menyadarkan aku dan menarikku  ke kenyataan.

“Woon~”

Digoncangnya pelan bahuku. Meyakinkan bahwa jiwaku berada tepat di dalam raga ini. Aish... perempuan ini memang semaunya sendiri dan tidak paham dengan laki-laki. Pernyataan suka itu kan seharusnya dikatakan oleh laki-laki. Kenapa saat ini aku telah terlihat seperti seorang anak perempuan yang gugup ketika pasangannya datang.

“ _Wae_?”

Aku menjawabnya dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Tidak  tahu harus menjawabnya seperti apa. Mengiyakannya atau menolaknya? Padahal di dalam hatiku ini, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu harus menyusun diksi seperti apa bahwa aku juga suka dengan dia.

“Aku suka kamu. _Suki da **[2]**_! Aku suka kamu, Son Dongwoon!”

Astaga! Yoseob _hyung_! Kau di mana? Tolong tampar aku dan yakinkan aku bahwa aku tidak sedang bermimpi.

Sekarang aku benar-benar berhenti untuk menyuapkan _jajjangmyeon._ Keinginanku untuk melanjutkan makan menguap entah kemana. Aku letakkan sepasang sumpit itu perlahan di atas mangkuk. Menghasilkan bunyi ‘ting’ yang sayup langsung di telan sunyi yang kemudian tercipta diantara kami.

Kini aku menatapnya. Mencari jejak kebohongan yang mungkin disembunyikannya dengan baik diantara iris matanya atau di balik helai rambutnya yang kehitaman itu. Aku tidak tahu. Aku bukan seorang psikiatri[3] yang bisa dengan mudah membaca perubahan tingkah seseorang hanya dengan memperhatikannya.

Tangan kiriku menopang pipiku yang baru saja selesai melakukan gerakan kuyahan pada makanan terakhir. Sementara dia masih dengan posisi yang sama. Tangan kanannya memegang sumpit. Mengaduk-aduk _jajjangmyeon_ ke sembarang arah. Mulutnya sibuk menguyah dalam gerakan lambat. Pipinya terlihat menggembung di beberapa sisi. Tangan kirinya diletakkan dengan rapi pada meja yang kami gunakan. Matanya masih menatapku tanpa berusaha mengalihkannya ke arah lain.

“Ada yang aneh?”

Tanyanya kemudian. Aku diam sejenak. Sekarang ini seolah aku sedang mencari sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku temukan padanya. Kenapa pernyataannya barusan itu masih bisa membuatnya setenang ini? Sudah berlalu beberapa detik saja jantungku masih berdentum keras dan serasa bisa meloncat kapan saja.

“Aku hanya sedang berpikir.”

Kataku. Tentu saja ada yang aneh. Kami –aku dan Jung Eunji- pergi berdua di tanggal 14 april. Tidak pergi sih, tepatnya, aku memintanya untuk datang ke tempatku –lagi- untuk menjadi komentator atas hasil masakanku.

Pikiranku bergerak.

Ini 14 april. _Black day_ -nya untuk semua orang yang memilih  hidup dalam keadaan _singel_. Tadi pagi, aku mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan hari ini bersamanya – _tapi tidak pada awalnya_ \- yang sama-sama tidak memiliki pasangan.

Tanggal dimana semua yang sendiri bersedih. Begitulah pandangan umumnya. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Aku tidak mengenakan atribut berwarna hitam untuk melengkapinya. Tidak ada kaos hitam, tidak ada kacamata hitam, tidak ada ruangan gelap. Bahkan sekarang kami duduk di balkon yang terang benderang. Oke, kecuali untuk _jajjangmyeon-_ nya. Itu adalah permintaan Jie.

Ketika hubungan kami semakin dekat, hanya dekat. Belum ada yang lebih. aku mengirimkannya pesan. Kurang lebih isinya,

_‘Kau mau makan apa?’_

Dia membalas dengan cepat, hitungan detik.

_‘Buatkan aku jajjangmyeon. Tiga mangkuk.’_

Padahal aku belum menentukan kapan. Bisa dikatakan aku hanya iseng. Tak lama berselang, sebuah pesan kembali masuk.

_‘Buatkan itu untuk tanggal 14 april. Aku akan ke tempatmu.’_

Dan begitulah ceritanya hingga aku tiba di waktu ini. Tanpa persiapan, tidak direncanakan. Rasa canggung yang seharusnya sudah semakin menipis diantara kami, malah datang kembali. Mungkin hanya aku yang merasakannya, dan dia tidak. Aish, kenapa aku begini?

“Kau sungguh-sungguh?”

Tanyaku kemudian. Sumpitnya tergantung di ujung bibirnya. Menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar dan beberapa rona kemerahan hadir malu-malu di dua pipinya. Aku mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh. Hanya untuk menyakinkan pendirianku sendiri.

Aku masih memperhatikan segala tidak tanduknya.

Jie terdiam. Menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya dengan meletakkan sepasang sumpitnya di atas mangkuk. Meneguk _orange juice_ yang langsung tandas habis. Kemudian meletakkan gelasnya lagi dengan sebuah hentakan yang mengejutkanku. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam gelas kosong. Walau samar, dapat aku tangkap gerakan gemetarnya.

Kedua matanya membalas tatapanku. Sekarang, aku yang terkunci dalam pandangannya. Sesuatu sedang berubah. Aku merasa jika temperatur di sekelilingku turun beberapa derajat celcius. Tekanan udara menurun hingga aku kesulitan menarik setiap nafasku. Udara berhembus lebih cepat dari ramalan cuaca tadi pagi, menerbangkan semua kata-kata yang sudah aku siapkan jauh hari untuk kemungkinan seperti ini.

Kedua tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipiku. Menepuknya pelan. Menarik fokusku tepat pada wajahnya.

“Lihat aku. Aku yakin pipiku memerah mengatakan kalimat tadi. Rasakan tangan ini, aku gemetaran. Rasa dingin yang ada karena aku gugup. Tentu saja aku serius dengan perkataanku. Woon.”

Lirihnya cepat dan dengan segera memisahkan wajahku dari sentuhan telapak tangannya yang mulai membuatku terbiasa itu. Ya ampun, kenapa keadaannya sekarang berbalik? Dia seolah adalah si-pria dan aku wanitanya.

Masa bodoh. Aku tidak peduli.

Kami sama-sama tetap diam. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berangsur pergi –bersama dengan membawa mangkuk kotor yang kami gunakan- menuju dapur. Aku masih duduk nyaman di kursiku. Kembali memperhatikannya yang kini sibuk menyabuni tumpukan peralatan makan yang aku biarkan sejak kemarin.

Keputusan yang aku buat akan berakibat panjang untuk kehidupanku kedepan. Menetapkan hatiku untuk seseorang itu bukan perkara mudah. Memastikan dia akan selalu terikat dengan kehidupanku. Menandai salah satu kejadian dalam kehidupan bahwa aku memilih seseorang yang menjadi tempat aku berbagi segalanya.

Sebelumnya, aku masih belum bisa menyimpulkan siapa Jie untuk kehidupanku. Kenapa aku begitu tertarik padanya? Mengapa aku membutuhkannya? Bagaimana hidup yang harus aku lewati seandainya tidak pernah bertemu dengannya di cafe itu?

Terlalu banyak esensi yang harus aku cari tahu. Segalanya berhubungan dengan Eunji. Sepertinya, secara perlahan aku akan menemukan jawabannya seiring semakin lama aku mengenalnya.

Gerak geriknya selama ini adalah segala hal yang aku perhatikan setiap bertemu dengannya. Seiring berlalunya waktu, kebutuhanku berubah. Aku ingin bersamanya. Memastikan dia tersenyum bersamaku.

Sepertinya, rasa suka itu adalah bahasa lain dari perasaan egois untuk memiliki seseorang menjadi bagiannya.

Aku  tersenyum sendiri membayangkan kalimat itu. Membayangkan aku yang awalnya hanya memiliki berupa rasa simpati berubah menjadi obsesi untuk bersamanya. Membayangkan, pipinya bersemu kemerahan untukku.

“Yah, Dongwoon. Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu?”

Sambil berkacak pinggang dia berdiri tak jauh di depanku. Ekspresi wajahnya penuh tanya. Rambutnya diikat sembarang, membiarkan beberapa anak rambut terlepas dan menghiasai pinggiran wajahnya. Sebuah celemek merah jambu yang seharusnya masih tergantung di pintu dapur dipakainya. Cocok sekali dengan wajah itu. Senyumku makin lebar.

“Eh, apa aku terlihat aneh memakai ini? Atau ada yang salah dengan wajahku?”

Tanyanya lagi. Tangannya bergerak meraba wajah, mencari yang salah.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Memberinya isyarat untuk mendekat. Mengambil salah satu tangannya dan meletakkannya di dada kiriku.

“Bisa kau rasakan berapa cepatnya?”

Dia tertegun. Menatapku. Tanpa menunggu jawabannya kembali aku sambung.

“Aku bahkan kesulitan untuk percaya jika kau yang mengucapkannya tadi.”

Kembali, semburat kemerahan itu hadir di wajahnya. Detak jantungku semakin cepat.

“Aku menyukaimu, Jie.”

Matanya memejam refleks ketika wajahku semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Aku berikan kecupan kilat pada bibirnya.

“ _Saranghae_.”

Aku tatap dia. Memberikan senyuman terbaik milikku.

“Aku tahu itu.”

**...**

**Finish**

* * *

[1] _jajjangmyeon_   : Mi saus kedelai hitam

[2] Suki da : aku suka kamu (bahasa jepang)

[3] Psikiatri : orang yang mempelajari masalah kejiwaan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yippie!! *tembak confety*  
> Akhirnya selesai...  
> Terima kasih sudah membacanya hingga akhir...  
> Komentar lagi untuk chapter terakhir dari seri Colorful Series, please?


End file.
